I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fastening structure of a breathing tube, especially a breathing tube that is used for snorkeling and is fixed on the exterior of the lateral side of a head strap for clamping said breathing tube. Therefore, when said breathing tube is clamped by the invention, it has the advantages of freely revolving and rapid disassembly without being hindered from shifting up or down.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a conventional breathing tube is frequently applied to water sports—such as swimming, snorkeling or diving which enable a user to observe things under the sea with a hydroscope applied together without coming up to breath. Said breathing tube is commonly affixed to a head strap of a mask, so that a user can easily move a mouthpiece of said breathing tube (as shown in FIG. 1) to his/her mouth. A conventional fastening clamp A is mainly formed in a round and sealed shape, having the shape of the inner rim thereof match up with the outer rim of a breathing tube B. In addition, the size of the internal diameter thereof is slightly smaller than the external diameter of the breathing tube B. When the fastening clamp A sleeves over the breathing tube B, both of the fastening clamp A and the breathing tube B tightly close to each other enabling a clip C to clip the head strap of a hydroscope, so as to achieving the objective of fixing the breathing tube B thereon. Even though said fastening clamp A possesses the fastening effect, it is found that said clip C for fastening the head strap of a hydroscope is able to adjust the position of the breathing tube B on the left and right sides. Consequently, water easily enters into the breathing tube B when a diver leans forwards. In other words, said fastening clamp A and the breathing tube B should be designed in one piece; nevertheless, a user has to repurchase a breathing tube B when said fastening clamp A is broken, so as to cause the inconvenience to a diver, even make the user to go against the environmental protection.